User talk:Emosworld
IMPORTANT: While waiting for a response, be sure to check my list of frequently asked questions to see if you can get your answer faster! Please note that on this talk page, we do never talk about bull****. Which means no begging, no spamming or no leet language. Thanks. ---- evidence i added this section Evidence of bots can you check to see if this meets any standards this site has? im trying to make it a good section, i have added all content to it as off 76.99.154.72 14:21, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Images Since a lot of our content here has to do with pking, luring, and the wilderness, I was trying to get some of the high level combat equipment that's used by most pkers and stakers to show in random templates like the runes on RSW. The templates work, but I can't get them to appear right on the main page, see if you can fix it please? Also, I was going to make one more, with the options either ranged equipment (crystal bow, black dhide, ranger set), mage equipment (ghostly, etc.), or melee equipment (third age or dragon?). Maybe just all third age sets? 01:20, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Sysoped? You want to become an administrator? that's fine with me, I just need a yes. - :I didn't mean it that way, just ment like a personal invitation to become one. - Some help on a page would be greatly appreciated I'm just coming to ask that you contribute to the Dark Runescape Wiki:What Dark RuneScape Wiki is not. Thanks. 03:48, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Mmm'kay. 04:50, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah. It's me, I only came here because there was too much idiocy in the Zezima page to be left unnoticed. I'd assume someone with no common sense had reverted it by now, but I don't really care. It just irked me to see such a poorly-written page. "...and "Zezima" is not a last name"... Lol. --Mura 23:07, 5 September 2007 (UTC) RE:RuneScape page - red links Ok, I'll do it somewhat, but why was all the "RuneScape" pages censored for Sept.? I'm confused about that bit. 00:21, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Aah, I see. 06:53, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Emote Page Sorry about creating the Emote page. I just saw that you deleted it. I only created it because I noticed that it was listed under the "Wanted Pages" section so i thought it would be ok. I just wanted to let you know that I do understand the purpose of the Dark Wiki and I am sorry about any conflicts I may have caused by creating that page. Perhaps the "Wanted Pages" section on the main page could be updated to avoid this. Also I am sorry about the red links on the Macroing page. I copy and pasted part of the page from the Light Wiki and didn't notice the links. Sorry about that. 30px Sir Lenehan 30px 00:44, 3 October 2007 (UTC) RE: I need help.... Do you mean MediaWiki:Anonnotice and MediaWiki:Sitenotice? 19:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, I'm the IP that made the "Xizzara" page. I know all about it because he was my former friend, and I think the public should know to fall for the scam, because he made 5+m in cash & items just by scamming, not doing hardwork. Prince 18:38, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Wiki_wide.png I see that you deleted the image that I just designed and uploaded less than 24 hours ago, with the reason of "No page links." Wiki_wide.png is the default logo image used with the Quartz skins and the Gaming skin (as the file description states), just as Wiki.png is the default logo used on all Monobook-based skins. Without this image, your wiki does not have a logo for anyone using either of those skins I mentioned (Quartz/Gaming). I am part of the Wikia Gaming Team, and one of my ongoing assignments is to design wide logos for the popular Wikia gaming wikis. So please restore the Wiki_wide.png image I uploaded. If you don't like the design of the image, please leave me a message on my talk page. I'd be glad to redesign the image if the one I made is not sufficient. JoePlay (talk) 19:14, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Signature Thanks :). Butterman62 23:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi Emos =] 03:17, 8 December 2007 (UTC) User:Chinky Since he hasn't vandalized at all, and it appears that he didn't know that his name was unaccepptable, might I suggest blocking with account creation not disabled, so he can create another account and continue to make helpful edits? User:Tesfan 18:08, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Those IPs you banned recently: A solution Hey, Emo. I was looking at those IPs you recently blocked for persistent vandalism, and I want to say that I know a way to stop him from changing IPs. Anyway, those IPs you blocked share the same IP range, and a range block can stop any of those IPs from vandalising. On the block page, place a ban on 67.159.0.0/16, which will stop that guy from changing IPs as they will be blocked. I was discussing it with sannse (who's one of wikia's staff in case you don't know), she did a checkuser and said that no-one will get affected except one user, but he/she also uses another IP range. The block length is your choice, and a good summary would be just "persistant vandalism coming from this range". Hope this helps. -- 10:39, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Woah. Sorry for not being around in all the recent vandal attacks! You seem to do a good job at reverting and blocking though. 22:25, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Lol Lol thank you for the tip, but I put "ummm..." there as a joke. Thanks tho. Thanks Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki--Zeeus 22:48, 30 January 2008 (UTC) UnDark Runescape I'm sorry, but I must disagree. There is such a thing as the UnDarkRunescape wiki: See here. May I re-post this? Timeroot Talk • • 23:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. I don't really need anything i'm just trying to help this wikia out by fixing the mistakes I see. Kiefer D 02:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you i have written a article about a scam i saw happening on runescape once let me know your thoughts hey have you read my article about wedding scams Scammer Catcher I've officially quit RS but I'm still gonna play to catch scammers. My first target: Xizzara, any tips?